silent love hurts the most
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: You love him more than anything. Your eyes light up when you see him and you have so many butterflies floating through your stomach when he looks at you its border lining physical pain.There's just one slight problem, he has no idea who you are.


Love.

It's a funny thing.

It's such a simple word, and yet, it has so many meanings.

You love your family. Whether they suck or not, you're kinda obligated to love your parents, and let's be honest here, what parents don't suck?

You love your friends and all the people in your life that had some sort of impact, teachers, cousins, friend's moms. You love people for what they have done to make your life better. And that's the way it should be.

Then there's also the soul mate kinda love. Where all you think about is that person, you see their face in your mind and hear their voice all day. You can't live without them, they're your other half, and you're reason for living and every other cliché name you can give them.

There's also the 'I hate that I love you' relationship, where you love each other, more than anything, but want to hurt each other more than anyone else. You fight and scream and yell and get nowhere, but it's okay because you're only_ slightly _masochistic and you still love them, you just have a hard time showing it.

But there's another kind of love, one you can't even consider it a relationship.

No, it's more like stalking. Yeah, that's a better word.

Because you love him. You love him more than anything. Your eyes light up when you see him and you have so many butterflies floating through your stomach when he looks at you its border lining physical pain.

He's gorgeous, there's no denying that. He could easily be the hottest guy in the school. He's also the most promising actor at Hollywood Arts.

He's everything you've ever wanted in life. You can see having a future with him and can just tell with one glance that you'll never want anyone else. Every other guy seemed to just vanish the minute your eyes set on him.

There's just one slight problem. He has no idea who you are.

I know what you're thinking, that it's a common teenage girl dilemma, but it's not that insignificant.

You have never talked to him. Never had classes with him. Never had to work with him. Actually, you're pretty damn sure he doesn't even know you're name.

But you love him anyway.

Impossible right? To be in love with someone who doesn't even know who you are. But that's where the stalker part comes in.

You know everything about him. _Everything_. You have your sources and you have put them to good use.

Everyone tells you to get over it, that it'll never happen. But for some odd reason, your faith stays strong, that one day, he'll love you too.

It doesn't happen.

You're going through your computer, checking your friend's updates, you had heard he broke up with the bitchy goth girl and was ecstatic to finally see him single, when you see your sister's new relationship status.

She's dating him.

_Him._

You could deal with the stage kiss they shared, but a _relationship_? That's just low Tori.

This is too much. You're hyperventilating and the room is spinning and you can't see straight.

You don't care your sister is with him, because that bitch can burn in hell for all you care.

You just can't stand him being with anyone else.

You want him.

Need him

Love him.

You run out of the house, tears streaming down your face, sobs stuck in your throat. It's dark and you blurry vision isn't exactly helping you see.

You're in the middle of Los Angeles, love and lust and lights and life all around you.

You start choking because god this sucks and you see headlights coming. You start to take a step back, but at the last minute to leap forward, throwing yourself right into it.

Love.

It's a funny thing.

It's a simple word, but be careful, it might kill you.

**A/N: Something random that came out when I was bored.**

**So yeah, in case it was too hard to follow…**

**Trina is in love with Beck but he doesn't know who she is and Beck and Jade break up so Trina gets excited until she finds out he's with Tori.**

**So, yeah.**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
